To Die For
by LazyLord
Summary: When someone in the Playa des Losers finally snaps, everyone is frantic to find out who it was, before things go from chaotic to kill...otic...right...um, It's a murder mystery with an added touch of funny. IT'S OVER! THE END x 3! WOO HOO! I'M FREE!
1. When it Began

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.

I got the idea for this story while watching the Halloween episode of TDI, (the one where DJ is eliminated). I wanted the killer to be real, but then I decided to do this.

As a note this is based after season one, so all 22 contestants are on Playa de Losers island.

To Die For

Chapter One: Dawn of the Soon to be Almost but not Quite Dead. (aka When it Began)

Heather was sitting in a lawn chair, relaxing, and getting a suntan (she hoped it would make her shaved head look a little more normal).

Ever since the show ended most people tried to stay out of her way, but not Gwen. Gwen couldn't pass up any opportunity to torture Heather, after all, she had no friends, so Gwen didn't have to worry about Heather getting even. Without anyone to back her up, Heather didn't act nearly as tough as she used to.

So, as quietly as she could, Gwen tiptoed up to Heather's side, with a small piece of paper in her hand. It was in the shape of an 'L'. Carefully, Gwen placed the 'L' right on the middle of Heather's forehead, positioning so it wouldn't fall off. As Gwen walked away she couldn't help but laugh.

Meanwhile in the pool, Katie and Sadie were giggling about who-knows-what, much to the dismay of Noah who was nearby reading his book, or at least trying to.

"What could you two _possibly_ be laughing about? Neither one of you said anything remotely funny." Noah stated irritated.

"We're just so absolutely THRILLED to be back together!" Katie giggled.

"That whole time we were apart was pure torture! That entire time we were apart, I could barely do anything! I thought I was going to have a seizure!" Katie replied

"…You guys were apart for 5 episodes…how long is that, like 2 weeks? And you were reunited, what a month and a half ago? …hang on…a seizure? How would you have had a seizure? What did you spend your entire time staring at a strobe light or something?" Noah replied even more annoyed.

"Why do you care?" Sadie retorted.

"Because I can't concentrate on my book." Noah replied angrily.

"Well, go read somewhere else!" Katie yelled.

"Ugh…I don't have time for this!" Noah grabbed his book angrily and stormed away. Noah looked at his watch, it was 5:56, almost time for dinner. "We need to go for dinner anyway."

Meanwhile, in the dining hall.

"Look at what she did!" Heather yelled pointing at her forehead. Heather had a nice even tan, with the exception of one distinct pale spot in the shape of an L right below her wig's hair line.

At first, Lindsay just looked at Heather. Until, Lindsay noticed the L on Heather's forehead, which caused her to double over laughing. She was able to stop laughing long enough to say "W-Who did that?"

"Who do you think? Weird Goth Girl!" Heather replied through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, her wig caught fire. It took a second for Heather to realize what had just happened, but she was sent running and screaming soon enough. Leaving Lindsay laughing even harder than before.

Standing behind where Heather was only seconds before was Duncan holding his lighter, (which he used to set Heather's wig on fire).

"God, she's annoying." Duncan said.

After a couple seconds, Heather returned, her singed wig in her hand, revealing her freshly tanned, shaved head. Seeing this made Lindsay double over laughing…again.

"Wow, your hair doesn't seem to be growing back very well." Duncan said with a smirk.

"No doubt because of Gwen or one of her little friends." Heather replied eyeing Gwen.

"Yep, it was me!" Leshawna laughed as she walked over to them. "I shaved her hair last night, just for laughs."

"WHAT!?!…Ugh! You guys _all_ SUCK! You can all go to HELL!" Heather screamed, and ran out of the room.

"OUCH!" Everyone heard Bridgette from out in the hall.

"Out of my way!" Heather yelled, with a hint of shakiness in her voice as if she were about to burst out crying.

Bridgette walked up to Lashawna, her hair was all messy, and she was rubbing her head, she had a nasty bump. "Hi Lashawna."

"Hey Bridge. What happened?" Lashawna asked.

"Baldy ran into me, kneeing me in the head." Bridgette replied.

"Are you ok?" Lashawna asked looking at Bridgette's head.

"She's just mad." Lashawna laughed. "I do feel kind of bad for her though, she doesn't have any friends around here, and Gwen never gives her a break. I just hope Gwen doesn't push her too far…you never know when someone's just going to snap."

Chris came into the room.

"Ok, everybody, dinner time!" Chris called.

It didn't take long for everyone to sit down and start eating. Somehow Gwen had wound up sitting across from Heather, who seemed to be surrounded by people she did not like. Trent and Cody were on Gwen's left and right, respectively. And, Lashawna and Bridgette were on Heather's right and left, also respectively.

Dinner was a chaotic time of dinner in the Playa de Losers mansion. Noah, was always the first to leave, today his nose was buried in a book. No one was paying attention to anything, except for their food.

Suddenly, Gwen screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at Gwen. A steak knife had been thrown into her chair, missing her right ear by about a half inch. Noah, (who had made his way to right behind Heather), was the first to speak.

"D-Did someone just try…to…_kill_ you…" Noah said slowly to Gwen.

Gwen didn't say anything at first, she was frozen in place.

Chris walked in, after hearing all the commotion.

"What's going on in here?" Chris asked.

"I…I think some-someone tried to k-kill me." Gwen stammered.

Chris looked over, "Hmm, a steak knife, huh? Not very creative, and…wait a second, we're not even eating steak! Where did you guys get this? And more importantly, who threw the knife?"

No body answered, until Cody broke the silence "Umm, I don't think anyone knows."

"What!?! How do you not know? You're, like…8 feet apart from each other!" Chris yelled.

"Well, we were all concentrating on our meals." Bridgette spoke up. "And Noah was so focused on his book, he wouldn't notice an armed robbery, right outside."

"Actually, there's one other thing that bugs me. I mean compared to the rest of you, Gwen's head is actually rather large, and you guys being so close, I mean, how'd you miss?"

"Chris!" Trent interrupted. "Gwen doesn't have a big head!"

"Irrelevant!" Chris added.

"Ear-a-what?" Lindsay replied.

"…So…" Chris ignored the comment. "no one knows who threw the knife?"

"Well, I think we can cross off Gwen." Cody stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Heather piped up. "We all know that she's a goth-poser, right? Well, maybe she wanted to prove that she's a real goth, so she tried to slit her wrist…but she missed. I mean, she is an idiot, and a bit of a loser, I wouldn't put it past her."

"Loser? Me?" Gwen replied. "Who has the L on their forehead?"

"Ladies, ladies!" Chris interrupted. "Stop arguing. We've got something more important to deal with." Chris walked over to the door and opened it, then he yelled into the halls "CHEF! We've got a murderer on the loose! I'll get the bags! You get the boat ready!" Chris looked at the 22 campers, gave an awkward smile and dashed out the door.


	2. Splitting up, Together

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this, but when that changes you'll be the first to know.

Note: I've thought up 3 different endings to this story, they're each going to have the same killer, but if anyone has any ideas for an ending Personal Message me.

To Die For

Chapter 2: Splitting Up, Together

"Great going, Heather!" Bridgette cried accusingly.

"Huh? What'd I do?" Heather replied.

"Oh come on!" Leshawna said, "Who else would want to kill Gwen?"

"Wait." Gwen interrupted. "We can't just assume it was Heather, we have to be fair about this."

"Wow, Gwen," Cody said, turning to Gwen "you're the last person I'd ever expect to standup for Heather."

"Well, we need to be fair." Gwen responded. "Besides, if someone really is trying to kill me, I want to be sure that we don't get the wrong person, allowing the real killer to…well, kill me."

"I think it was Noah!" Sadie cried, completely changing the topic.

"Yeah! He was getting really angry at us for no reason!" Katie added

"What do you mean no reason!?! Your stupid nonstop laughter was driving me crazy!" Noah paused, deciding that, that probably wasn't the best choice of words.

Chris and Chef walked back into the dining hall.

"Hey everybody," Chris said. "Did you miss us?"

"Oh, how nice of you to join us, I thought you guys were ditching us to save yourselves." Heather stated angrily.

"Oh, of course not, we'd never leave you guys here with a killer" Chris replied. "After 8 weeks you guys have really grown on us."

"Are you kidding? They don't care about us. They just don't want to get sued." Noah answered.

"…yes…that too." Chris replied annoyed. "Thank you for clearing that up, Noah."

"Anytime." Noah said with a sarcastic smirk. "Anything to help."

"Don't listen to him! He isn't helping anyone!" Katie cried. "He's the killer!"

"He practically admitted he's gone crazy!" Sadie continued.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Noah protested. "It's a figure of speech. Like 'water under the bridge."

"What bridge?" Lindsay asked. Everyone looked at Lindsay. "…what?"

Noah laughed. "That's why I don't like it around here, all of you are idiots. Chris, do you have any idea what it's like to be surrounded by inferior people."

"It's not that bad around here, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"Idiots don't find idiots annoying, Ezekiel." Noah replied.

"Ooh. Burn!" Geoff and DJ both laughed.

Noah ignored Geoff and DJ and continued ranting on about his obvious superiority. In the end, the only thing important that he said was: "I can't work with these people." Noah replied. "I think we should split up."

"Are you crazy!" Izzy screamed.

"Look whose talking." Duncan whispered into Courtney's ear, she covered her mouth to suppress her laughter.

"You don't split up with a killer on the loose!" Izzy continued, having not heard what Duncan said.

"Hey, it always works out for Scooby Doo and his gang." Noah replied indifferently.

"Those are just cartoons." Courtney replied.

There was a long pause.

"Don't you remember the killer challenge?" Owen said. "Izzy and I were killed off first, because we went off alone."

"I didn't mean alone." Noah said. "I meant we should split up, together."

To which everyone responded with a "Huh?"

"Well, there's 24 of us, right?" Noah asked rhetorically. "Well, we could split up into 6 groups of 4."

"Wouldn't that be like painting a big, red bull's-eye on whoever ends up in the killer's group?" Harold asked

"No, it wouldn't." Noah replied. "If the killer kills anyone in their group, then we would have to be one of the other 3 people in the group. So the killer won't even try to kill anyone else."

"So, by splitting up, you think that we'll have a better chance of catching the killer?" Cody asked.

"It works for me." Chris said, "Ok, everyone, choose a group. Chef and I will be in one group so if you don't have any friends, and are not incredibly annoying, you can come with us."

Everyone started scrambling around trying to find someone to be paired up with. After about 5 minutes everyone was in a group.

Group 1: Beth, Lindsay, Tyler and Heather (she begged to get into the group).

Group 2: Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy and Owen.

Group C: Chef, Chris, Eva and Justin

Group δ: Gwen, Trent, Cody and DJ.

Group ?: Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel and Noah

And Group 6: Katie, Sadie, Harold and Leshawna.

"Ok, everyone, the only way this is going to work, is if all the groups stay away from all the other groups. That way, we won't have to worry about which group killed which, if you get what I'm saying." Chris explained.

"How hard could it be to figure out who the killer is? Everyone around here is an idiot so they're inevitably going to forget to clean something up, which will eventually lead us straight to the killer." Noah stated.

"Noah, I don't think it's going to be quite that easy, we don't exactly have the funding for fingerprinting." Chris replied.


	3. Getting Ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own this, nor will I ever. I am sorry to all my fans who wish for me to own Total Drama Island.

Go to my profile and vote for who you want, or think the killer is, who knows, maybe it will change the outcome of the story. But it won't.

To Die For

Chapter 3: Getting Ahead.

"I can't stand to be around you losers anymore! I'm leaving! C'mon, Group 1, right this way." Heather began to walk away, but once she realized that no one followed, she continued with, "Um, I said, GET OVER HERE!!!" Beth followed solemnly. But, Lindsay hesitated at first, at least until she noticed Tyler following. Lindsay was following Tyler more than she was following Heather.

"Ok, well, I guess that the only thing left to do now; is what you guys do best…" Chris began.

"Eat?" Owen piped up.

"Party?" Geoff asked.

"Look hot?" Justin asked.

"What? No!" Chris replied annoyed at the arrogance of his 'friends' so to speak. "And, by the way, Justin, you're the only one who can get away with being hot."

"What about me?" Lindsay yelled from out in the hall.

"Ever since you appeared in 'Star Stalker Magazine' you've kinda been going downhill, dude." Chris yelled back.

"I told her." Noah replied as his eternally indifferent face lightened up a bit.

"Anyway, what I was actually going to say was, you guys standup to life-threatening odds, then wet your pants." Chris paused, and everyone looked at Cody, he blushed. "And run away." Everyone shifted their gaze over to DJ, who looked at the ground, ashamed.

Chef walked in from the kitchen, carrying a food tray with a cover hiding its contents. Up until now, no one had even noticed he was gone. "Dessert is served." He said, placing the tray on the table.

"Ooh! Ooh! What's on it!?!" Owen cried jumping up and down.

"It's a…_surprise…_" Chef said with a creepy smile. He grabbed the lid, and paused, Owen was so excited, it looked like he was going to have a heart attack. After a few more seconds, Chef lifted the cover. But Owen's excitement quickly became disgust and then disappointment…and then more disgust.

"What? It's just apple pie a la…Beth?!?" Chris stopped as he looked down at the tray, there was no apple pie a la mode, or a la anything for that matter, instead, on the tray, was the severed head of Beth. "Well, that is not the dessert that I ordered…"

Chef didn't say anything, he simply closed the tray, picked it up and walked back into the kitchen, Chris soon followed.

Nobody did anything until Ezekiel broke the silence. "What the hell just happened, eh?"

"Well, I'd say that we can cross Beth off the suspect list." Noah said, pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil. He started to write on the paper.

"What are you up to?" Cody asked, trying to look over Noah's shoulders.

"I'm making a list of all the suspects." Noah explained flipping over the paper to reveal all 23 other campers, with Beth and DJ crossed off.

"Shouldn't you have crossed off a lot more names?" Cody asked, "We were all in here when Beth left, and now she's dead, none of us had a chance to…you know, kill her."

"Any of you could've set a trap, it probably wouldn't be that hard, simply knock off her glasses, and she'd be helpless." Noah replied. "I've thought everything through, none of you can fool me."

"That's exactly how a killer would plan things out!" Katie yelled.

"See! See! It _has_ to be Noah!" Sadie added enthusiastically.

"You guys are so annoying!" Gwen yelled. "I don't believe I'm saying this, but you guys are even less tolerable than Heather!!! Let it go!"

"You guys could drive _courtney_ crazy!" Duncan added.

"And I used to be a CIT." Courtney finished.

"Fine." Katie said annoyed.

"If we're so annoying, then maybe we should all split up." Sadie continued.

"Great idea!" Chris replied, who seemed to come from nowhere. "Everyone get with your groups, and get ready to split up!"

But before anyone could listen to him, there was a loud, ear piercing scream.

"Hey, was that Lindsay?" Geoff asked.

"I think so." Owen said.

The 17 campers ran out into the hall, followed by Chris and Chef.

"Does anyone have any idea where Lindsay went?" Trent asked. Right on cue, they heard Lindsay scream again.

"This way!" Geoff yelled, running toward the scream, everyone else followed. After a little while they arrived at the source of the scream, Lindsay, Heather and Tyler were all standing on separate chairs.

"What happened?" Gwen called.

"I saw a _huge_ cockroach!" Lindsay responded putting a lot of extra emphasis on 'huge'. "It was so gross!!!"

"That's it?" Chris asked. "Not cool, dude! From now on, only scream if you, or someone near you is dieing." Chris said as he began to walk out the door. But suddenly, there was a large cracking noise as one of the chandeliers from the ceiling fell, while Chris just happened to be standing under it.

Chris looked up at the last second, but the chandelier landed on him with a loud crash, as the 19 of the remaining people were showered with little shards of glass from the chandelier, but miraculously, Chris was the only one who got hurt.

"Oh no! Chris!" Cody yelled. "H-he's dead!"

"Who cares, Cody, its only Chris." Heather stated, as she, Tyler and Lindsay stepped off of their chairs.

"Yeah, don't tell me you forgot what he did to us all throughout Total Drama Island." Geoff added.

"What? No, that's not the point!" Cody replied. "He can't die! He's our antagonist! He's one of those people that just can't die because no one is lucky enough for it to happen."

"I don't get it." Lindsay said, scratching her head.

"It means that Chris is the bad guy, and Weird Goth Girl's boyfriend thinks he's immortal." Heather explained.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Gwen yelled.

"Yeah, Trent is…" Cody added, (crying on the inside).

"Oh, really? If that were true, why would he have kissed me, back in 'Search and Do Not Destroy'" Heather countered.

"I never kissed you! _You_ kissed _me_!" Trent corrected her, hurriedly.

"That's one person's story." Heather replied, "But I can't recall you fighting back."

"…um…Noah, I guess you can cross off Chris now." Cody said, trying to change the subject.

Heather ignored him, and walked up to Trent. "Come on, honey, we don't have to hide it anymore. We can admit our love."

"Trent is no more in love with you, than Courtney is in love with Harold." Gwen replied, defensively.

Suddenly, Bridgette burst through the door.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom, I hurried back here as fast as I could." She said, then looked down and saw the chandelier. "What happened?"

"Kyle was crushed under the big light thingy." Lindsay explained.

"It's called a chandelier, and it was Chris, there is no Kyle. Genius." Noah added sarcastically.

"Oh, well, nobody really liked him, right?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, that and Beth…" Leshawna added, then thought for a second. "Nobody liked her too much either, huh?"

Geoff thought for a second "If you really think about it, this killer-dude did more good than bad so far, huh?"

"NO I DIDN'T!!!" Gwen yelled, everyone turned and looked at Gwen, noticing this, all Gwen could say was, "Umm, I-I was talking to…Heather."

"No she wasn't." Heather replied.


	4. Who Done It?

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island or any of its characters. So don't sue me.

To Die For

Chapter 4: Who Done It?

"Gwen? Y-You're the killer?" Trent stuttered.

"No! Trent, she's framing me! Please, you guys have to believe me!" Gwen pleaded.

"It's no use, Weird Goth Girl, you're not fooling anyone!" Heather replied with a snicker.

"She's lying!" Cody yelled, pointing an accusative finger at Heather. "You can see it on her face. Look, she's laughing!"

"But, I'm not lying." Heather claimed. "You can't prove that I'm lying. Maybe, I'm just happy that we've found the killer, now I don't have to worry about never seeing my parents again."

Gwen was about to argue when Noah began to talk.

"She's right. We can't prove anything. None of us can." Noah said. "Heather can't prove that she wasn't talking to Gwen, and we can't prove that she was. So, we just have to believe, who we believe."

"And, just out of curiosity, who do you guys believe?" Heather asked.

Everyone exchanged confused looks. After a few seconds mostly everyone had decided.

"Gwen!" Cody, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Owen, Izzy and Leshawna all yelled at once.

"Heather." Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel, Harold, Lindsay and Tyler said in unison.

"Look, it's not that I think that Heather is more trustworthy than Gwen, but, I just never really thought that Gwen was all that nice." Lindsay explained.

"As for me, I really think you're telling the truth," Duncan whispered to Gwen, "but Courtney voted for Heather…and you know, a man has to agree with his woman."

Cody ignored the side conversations as he counted the votes. "So that makes…8 votes for Gwen? And…6 votes for Heather?" Cody announceded. "That's 14 votes out of 22 Minus Beth and Chris, makes 20 voters, right? So, that's 6 extra votes. Who didn't vote?"

"Um…let's see, Eva, Justin, Katie, Sadie, myself…and…uhh who's left?" Noah listed

"…Chef!" Trent yelled with sudden realization. Everyone looked around, he was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?"

"Hmm, how could someone so big, leave so quietly?" Tyler asked.

"If you ask me, I think the bigger question is _why_ would he leave so quietly?" Gwen said.

"Oh stick a sock in it, Goth Girl, we all know you're just trying to avert suspicion from yourself." Heather stated.

"I don't know about that, Heather." Duncan replied, "Remember that creepy face Chef had right before opening the tray with Beth's head on it?"

"You mean his normal face? Isn't it always creepy?" DJ asked. "Regardless, I don't think it's Chef, Chef had the perfect opportunity to kill us in that scary movie episode, if he didn't then, why would he now?"

"Because he didn't have any opportunities, theirs one major flaw with your argument!" Duncan interjected. "That was on international, live television! If he killed anyone, everyone, and I do mean everyone, would know about it."

"I say it was Heather!" Bridgette added. "Everyone knows that Heather hates Gwen. And, I don't think Heather was too fond of Beth ever since Beth stood up to her that is."

"But, Noah still has my vote." Sadie said.

"Oh my god! I was, like, just about to say that!" Katie replied.

"Oh my god! You too are, like, so in sync." Noah replied sarcastically. "What could I possibly gain from killing anyone?"

"Same thing any other psycho wants to gain…nothing. When someone goes crazy, they don't need a reason for doing anything." Courtney explained.

"No! Un-uh! I don't buy it, Noah's one of the sanest people here." Leshawna replied.

"Hang on, guys!" Trent said, "We've completely drifted away from the subject. All we should focus on right now, is trying to find out where Chef went."

"Oh, wait, Chef? He's that really big, scary guy right?" Lindsay said, "I know where he went! He was going to go make dinner, but when he walked out into the hall, he fell through the floor. See?" Lindsay pointed toward the doorway, everyone looked through toward what she was pointing at, and sure enough there was a huge hole right in the middle of the floor.

"Wow, how'd we miss that?" Trent asked bewildered.

"When did that happen?" Cody asked Lindsay.

"Right about when the big shiny thingy landed on Chris." Lindsay answered.

Trent, DJ and Geoff ran over to the hole, as everyone else (except Heather who didn't care, and Lindsay who didn't know what was going on) exchanged worried looks.

Trent, DJ and Geoff peered over the side of the hole, inside there was a long metal chute, that just led to darkness.

"Hello!?" DJ yelled, his voice echoed a few times, then, simply faded away.

Geoff ran over to the chandelier (the one that fell on top of Chris last chapter). Geoff picked up one of the larger pieces of broken glass that was scattered throughout the room, and then ran back over to the hole.

"Let's see just how deep this thing is." Geoff said, as he dropped the glass into the hole…and they waited. Nothing came for awhile, but they eventually heard the echo of the glass hitting something hard below, and shattering.

"Wow, that must be at least, a 4 story drop." Noah commented, as he too approached the hole. "I guess it's time to cross Chef off my list."

"Well, you never know, he could've faked it, he might've had some kind of mattress at the bottom for when he fell, but then he moved it afterward. That way, he'd look innocent. So he could still be alive." Geoff said, thoughtfully.

"Or, he could've fallen to his death because Gwen sabotaged the floor." Heather replied.

"I'm NOT the killer!" Gwen yelled angrily.

"That's exactly what the killer would say!" Heather laughed triumphantly.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Cody cried. "How's she supposed to answer than?"

"Yeah! How would _you_ answer that question?" Gwen asked.

"Simple, I'd say, 'Why would I want to get my hands dirty killing you guys?'" Heather scoffed.

"Guys." Trent said, stepping between his goth girlfriend, and her bald opponent. "I thought that we agreed, we weren't going to try to decide who's guilty without until we get more proof."

"We may have, but I can figure out who the killer is, easy." Geoff said. Geoff closed his eyes, spun around a little and then he pointed straight ahead. When he opened his eyes, he had realized that no one was standing in front of him. But, no one was behind him either, nor to the left or right.

While he was spinning Geoff accidentally stepped over the hole, and without noticing fell into the chute that Chef had fallen through.

Back up at the top of the hole, everyone was looking over the side.

"Geoff? Are you ok?" Bridgette yelled down. No answer.

"Oh, no. Poor Geoff." DJ said solemnly.

"Well, Geoff may be gone, but I don't think he's the killer." Noah said.

"What do you mean, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "He fell on accident. No one killed him, he could still be the killer."

"Anyone who would be dumb enough to stand next to a four story hole, close their eyes, and spin around, would not be smart enough to kill anyone." Noah explained, as he crossed Geoff off of his list.

"Hey!" Bridgette yelled. "Don't call Geoff stupid! Geoff is NOT stupid!"

"Hey, anyone who would lock lips with you, surfer girl, is an idiot in my book." Heather replied, which earned her a slap in the head from both Gwen and Leshawna.

"I say we throw Heather down the hole, next!" Leshawna laughed.

"Yeah, save Gwen the trouble of doing it later!" Courtney added.

"What? You can't honestly think Gwen's the killer. What evidence do you have that could possibly lead you to believe that?" Trent asked.

"None," Courtney admitted. "But there is also a severe lack of evidence that says otherwise. And after she practically admitted being the killer, it's going to be hard to convince me otherwise."

"OOF!!!" They heard Geoff's voice echo up from the bottom of the chute.


	5. Ghost Host?

Disclaimer: I disclaim all that is to be claimed from this story.

Chapter 5: Ghost Host?

"I'm very disappointed in you campers" The remaining 20 campers heard Chris's voice.

"W-what was that?" Heather stammered. "Was that, Chris? Is it a-a ghost?"

"No." Chris answered, as he walked in the door. "I was crushed by a chandelier, and I get 30 seconds of mourning? And to make matters worse, Cody is the only one who cared at all! You guys can probably guess who I'm going to send a birthday present this year."

"Wait a second…how are you still alive? We saw the chandelier crush you." Gwen asked.

"Aww, is someone angry that their little murder plan failed?" Heather taunted, Cody stomped on her foot, and Trent smacked her in the back of the head.

"I don't know, Heather, I can't tell how you're feeling about your latest failure" Gwen countered. "Why not enlighten us?" Heather just glared at Gwen.

"Anyway, going back to Gwen's question, I had the entire mansion rigged for a big Halloween party I was going to throw with you guys. The chandeliers were supposed to fall on some of you so I wanted to make sure I wouldn't get sued. So, the easiest thing I could think of was to hide trapdoors all around the mansion, all of them lead to safety." Chris explained. "So, don't worry, Chef and Geoff are both ok. And Chef is bringing Geoff back to Camp Wawanakwa. You know, to make sure that he hasn't sustained any injuries."

"Wait, are you telling us that this whole murder mystery thing was fake?" Heather yelled angrily.

"No." Chris replied. "I'm just saying that Geoff, Chef and I are all ok."

"Ok…but, can you just clear something up for me?" Harold asked. "Is Chef coming back?"

"Well, yeah, he'll be coming back and forth periodically. But, he isn't going to stay here with us. He's only going to come here to see if there's anyone he needs to bring back to Wawanakwa with him." Chris explained.

"Well, what about you?" Courtney asked.

"What do you mean, what about me?" Chris asked back.

"Why would you stay here with us? You don't expect us to believe that you care about us, do you?" Courtney said.

"What? Of course I care about you, you guys are my best friends, after Chef of course…oh, and my lawyer…and my employer, anyone who gives me money has got to be one of my top 3 favorite people…" Chris replied insincerely. "I could never leave you guys here with an insane killer on the loose."

"Wait…are you being serious?" Harold asked.

"It's hard to tell with us actors sometimes, huh? Lying is our job; we're just like lawyers and advertisers." Chris answered. "But back to Courtney's question, no, I will not be leaving the island for almost any reason…"

"Wait a second, guys? How many of us are left?" Bridgette asked counting everyone present in the room.

"Umm, well, with Chris back, there should be 21 of us." Harold responded.

"I thought some of us were missing! There are only 16 of us." Bridgette replied.

Everyone looked around and started counting everyone present. Indeed there were 5 campers missing. The 16 remaining campers exchanged some concerned looks, and then ran out into the hall to look for the missing campers.

"Wait, who's missing?" Gwen asked. "Wouldn't this be easier if we knew who we were looking for?"

"Um…I think we're missing…" Cody began as he opened a door, but what he found behind the door stopped him, mid-sentence. Behind the door, Cody found the 5 missing campers. They were tied up in the middle of a big room. "…I guess we're missing them..."

Everyone ran up to the campers. They were Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, and Katie. None of them were moving.

"Are they…dead?" DJ asked unnerved looking at the 5 unmoving bodies.

Chris examined the bodies, all 5 campers seemed to have different injuries. Ezekiel had a big bump on his head, like something had been dropped on him. Eva looked like she had been shot in the stomach. Noah had a black eye, and a bloody nose, like he got in a fight. Justin had a big bruise on the back of his head, like he had been hit by a big board. And Katie had a bloodstained shirt, from what appeared to be blood.

"Hmm, well, it looks like Eva is the only one who's dead. Everyone else is just unconscious." Chris said. "However, I can't really tell if Katie is breathing or not."

"What!?!" Sadie screamed as loud as she could. "No! Katie can't be dead! It can't be true!!!"

"Sadie, chillax. I didn't say she was dead, I said I'm not sure if she's dead or not." Chris replied. Sadie kept crying. "Hey, it looks like Chef has returned! And not a moment too soon!" Chris said, as Chef entered the room.

"Take her away! Please!" Courtney begged as she plugged her ears, Sadie's cries seemed to be getting even louder.

"Don't worry, Chef, I'll take care of Eva, you bring the others back to camp." Chris added.

Chef nodded as he took away the 4 unconscious campers and Sadie.

"Wait!" Courtney yelled, reaching into Noah's pocket. She pulled out his list of suspects and crossed off the 5 names of the leaving campers. (Noah's name was absent from the list).

"Hang on a second, does this strike any of you guys as weird." Gwen pondered.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked.

"Think about it. Ezekiel, Eva, and the rest of them. Those were the first 5 people voted off of camp Wawanakwa." Gwen explained.

"So…" Heather replied. "Who cares? Beth was the first one who was killed, but she wasn't the first one voted off."

"Well, maybe the killer just decided to kill us in order." Gwen replied. "Or maybe, the killer didn't mean to kill Beth first."

"Well then I'd have to say that the prime suspect is Owen!" Duncan said pointing toward the '296 lb ball of joy.'

"Hey!" Collidescope (Izzy) yelled running between her boyfriend and the juvenile delinquent. "Nobody accuses Escope's boyfriend of committing a crime."

"Hold on, girl." Leshawna interrupted. "Didn't you say that you committed a few crimes of your own?"

"No, that was Izzy. I'm Collidescope now." Escope replied.

"Hang on, guys!" Heather interrupted them. "If you guys really think that there's a pattern here, then maybe we should figure out who's the next victim on Gwen's list."

"Let's see…after Katie came…Tyler, right? And…Izzy and Cody were next." Gwen remembered, ignoring Heather's remark.

"Sounds right to me." Duncan agreed, as the 3 aforementioned campers looked at each other nervously.

And as chapter 5 of this story comes to a close, the 16 remaining campers/hosts could still hear Sadie's cries of sadness off in the distance.


	6. The Knife Thrower

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

To Die 4

Chapter 6: The Knife Thrower

"Is this cool or what!?!" Izzy yelled excitedly. "Escope loves scary movies!"

"I'd have to vote for 'or what'." Tyler replied meekly, as his eyes darted back and forth nervously, making sure that nothing would catch him off guard.

"Wait, why is it 'or what'?" Cody asked. "Shouldn't you have just said 'what'?"

"Pardon?" Tyler replied.

"Well, if I were to ask you, who did he like more, Izzy, or Lindsay? How would you respond?" Cody asked.

"Lindsay, why?" Tyler questioned.

"Oh SURE pick the blond! Ugh! Everybody always picks the blond!" Izzy screamed angrily.

"…Anyway, as I was saying…" Cody continued ignoring Izzy's comment. "You didn't say 'or Lindsay' he just said 'Lindsay'. So why is it that people say 'or what', instead of just 'what'?"

"Is this really the time to talk about th-" Tyler began but was cut short when a knife had been thrown right into his thigh. The knife came from a corner of the room that was completely shrouded with shadows.

"TYLER!!! NO!!!" Lindsay cried, literally. She ran over and hugged her boyfriend as tightly as she could. "Don't die on me! Please!"

"Lindsay, the knife hit him in the leg. I really don't think that it's fatal." Trent stated, indifferently.

"Don't worry about me, baby. Save…yourself…" Tyler said dramatically, ignoring Trent completely.

"Tyler, I won't let you die!" Lindsay yelled, as her eyes began tearing.

"Ok, Lindsay, seriously, take it down a notch." Chris said annoyed. "Nobody's dieing, at least, not right now."

Right after Chris finished his sentence, a second knife was thrown from the same dark corner, this time aimed at Izzy. Izzy, being the amazing acrobat that she was, easily jumped over the oncoming threat, with a nicely timed backflip. The knife pinned itself harmlessly into the wall.

"You see? Chris is right, everyone, is just fine, well, except for Tyler." Trent agreed.

That is, until a third knife was thrown, this time it was headed toward Cody. Fortunately, Cody spends most of his time playing videogames and has very good reflexes. At the last second, Cody ducked underneath his shiny utensil of doom.

Unfortunately, much to Gwen and Trent's dismay, Trent was standing right behind Cody, although the knife passed harmlessly over Cody, it passed harmfully into Trent's left shoulder. Trent cried out in pain, and toppled over.

"Trent!" Gwen yelled, running up to her wounded boyfriend, although it is true that she was only about 2 paces away from him to begin with, but that is irrelevant.

After about 5 minutes, Chris finally got both Gwen and Lindsay to calm down. And after that, everything was completely silent at least until everyone heard the noise of metal clanging together, followed by some hurried footsteps.

"What was that?" Owen asked as everyone turned toward the noise. Duncan however walked over to the dark corner, what he found was a pile of 8 or so knives (that was the clanging noise), but that's not what attracted his attention, what really caught his eye was what he found next to the knives…

"Guys, come here and look at this." Duncan said waving for the others to follow with one hand, and he pointed down at a small fuzzy, grayish-black object on the ground with his other hand. The other campers came over and looked at what he was pointing at.

"Whoa, what is it?" DJ asked, lightly kicking it.

"I…think it's a wig. A burnt wig, that is…very burnt." Gwen said examining the object. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Leshawna's head.

"A burnt wig? You mean like _Heather's_ burnt wig?" Leshawna asked. Chris looked at her for a second.

"Well, DUH! Who else wears a wig in this mansion?" Chris replied obnoxiously. "Let alone, a burnt one."

"Now that I think of it…I don't think I've seen Heather at all ever since Sadie left." Courtney stated. "And I think I would know, after all I used to be a CIT!" Courtney didn't really think that had to do with anything at all, but she liked announcing it and reminding everyone.

"Hey…I think she's right…" DJ said.

"I _know_ she's right!" Cody concluded. "Heather hasn't said anything stupid, or annoying for this entire chapter. But that's not important, right now, we need to go and find Heather!"

"He's right, come on, campers, let's go!" Chris announced to the remaining 11 campers, that's not counting Chris, of course.

Just then, Bridgette walked into the room dragging Heather behind her, Heather was being gagged by what appeared to be a sock. "Hey, Guys! Guess what? I caught Heather! I saw her drop her knives, and then run off, so, thought that I should ran after her." Bridgette announced. Heather replied with some unintelligible muttering.

"Boo-yah!" Harold yelled.

"Way to go Bridge!" Leshawna yelled happily.

"Aww, thanks, guys, but it really wasn't much of an accomplishment, it was just Heather." Bridgette joked.

Chris took out a pair of handcuffs, walked over to Heather and handcuffed her hands together, as most people use handcuffs for.

"Where'd you get those handcuffs?" Duncan asked.

"I saved them from the 'Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon' episode." Chris explained "And I had Chef drop them off earlier. Speaking of which, you guys watch over Heather, I have to go call Chef and tell him that we found the killer. And besides that, he needs to pick up Trent and Tyler."

Chris left the room.

"You guys don't have to stay here. You can go and do whatever you want. I'll watch over Heather, she won't be able to escape me!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Courtney asked walking over to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, Princess." Duncan replied trying to sound as tough as he could.

"Oh, my hero." Courtney replied sarcastically, kissing Duncan on the cheek. Courtney waved goodbye as she and everyone else left the room, leaving just Duncan and Heather all alone.

"You really thought you'd get away with this?" Duncan said with a smirk, turning to Heather. She just made some muffled noises, and shook her head.

Suddenly, Duncan fell over…unconscious…


	7. Rotten Luck

Disclaimer: I own not what I am writing about, for if I did, I would not allow someone to kill off my characters in such a way.

_**Note:**__ I wrote this on December 27th so…just so you know for later in the chapter._

_**Merry Christmas/ Happy Hanukah/ Happy Kwanza! Or any combination of the three. Or if you don't celebrate any of those holidays…than…have a nice day.**_

To Die For

Chapter 7: Rotten Luck

By the time the remaining campers (and Chris and Chef) had found the unconscious Duncan, Heather was long gone.

"We're so screwed! We're so screwed! We're so screwed!" Owen chanted, nervously.

"Come on, we're no more screwed now, then we were before." Harold replied optimistically.

"That's actually, not true." Bridgette replied non-optimistically. "Now that Heather knows that we know she's the killer, she's not going to hold back, she isn't going to waste any time trying to hide what she's up to."

"But we always knew that it was her. There was no doubt, who else would've wanted to kill Gwen…or at least cut off her ear?" Lindsay stated.

"Besides that, Heather's kind of an ass, who'd do anything to make herself more popular, if she solved the whole case by framing someone else…she'd be rich!" Harold deduced.

"Actually, we're still not entirely sure that it was Heather…we just kind of assumed it was her…" Courtney replied.

"She's right you know "Duncan began, as he slowly stood up, and rubbed his head to steady himself. "…and you guys…know the ol' saying, right…? When you assume…you make an ass out of…you and me."

Chris replied with a small chuckle and said "True that, brah. C'mon Chef, we've got another one for Wawanakwa!" Chef nodded and picked up Duncan. Then Chef walked out the door.

"Wait! What about me?" Courtney yelled as Chef left the room.

"What about you?" Chef called back.

"You don't think I'd hurt my own boyfriend, do you?" Courtney screamed angrily.

"I don't know…you didn't seem to care too much when he twisted his ankle in Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island." Izzy replied.

"Shut up! Nobody remembers that!" Courtney retorted.

"…that's not quite true…I'm sure that pretty much everyone still remembers it…it happened like, 9 days ago." Chris countered.

"Only if you live in America…in Canada, it was more like 29 days ago…" Harold corrected. Chris shot him a death glare.

"Guys, we aren't getting anywhere with all of us working together, we spend all of our time arguing, I think we should split up." Gwen suggested.

"I second that motion!" Courtney agreed. "Anything to get away from these idiots!"

"Ok then, any objections?" Chris announced, and waited for anyone to say something, nobody spoke up. "Well, I guess that it's decided. I think it be best that we separate into 3 _new_ groups. Let's see there are…11 of us, so that would make 2 groups of 4, and 1 group of 3. You guys can decide who's in which group, because I don't like all of you equally."

After a few minutes of scrambling around (again) the groups were made (again). And then after another 2 or 3 minutes, the groups had split up.

The new groups were

1: Chris, Izzy, Lindsay, Owen.

2: Cody, DJ, Gwen

3: Bridgette, Courtney, Harold, Leshawna.

Group 2, being made of 2/3 coward, 1/3 Gwen, had run off in search of a hiding spot, not Heather.

DJ and Cody ran down the hall until they stumbled upon the perfect hiding spot! A coat closet located within a long hallway with lots of doors.

"Perfect! No one would ever think of looking in the closet!" Cody laughed, opening the door.

"Especially not Heather, she didn't bring a coat, so I don't think she even knows where the closet is." DJ added.

DJ and Cody were so busy trying to convince themselves that the closet was a good hiding spot, they didn't look into the closet. Gwen was the only one who actually looked into the closet.

"Guys? I don't think you want to hide in there." Gwen warned, pointing at something that was hidden within the almost mysterious door to hidden wonders.

"Why?" Cody and DJ asked in unison looking at what Gwen was pointing at, inside the closet, was Heather. But, she wasn't moving.

"Is she…dead?" DJ muttered nervously, covering his eyes, and looking away from the Heather.

"I don't know, but I do know this means, Heather isn't the killer after all." Gwen concluded.

"What? You mean…the killer is still wondering around here…with us?!?" DJ asked beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Yeah…it could be anyone…" Cody muttered to no one in particular, then his eyes widened as he said "it could even be one of us…"

After hearing that, DJ completely freaked out, and he attempted to run away. The only problem was, the 3 of them were in a hallway, and DJ ran into a wall. The impact had successfully knocked DJ unconscious.

After a few seconds a nearby door opened, as Group 1 entered the hallway. "What's with all the noise? Did you find Heather?" Chris asked, and then he looked down at DJ's unconscious body. "What happened to him?"

"Well, yeah, I guess we found Heather, but we can't be completely sure that she's still alive." Gwen answered.

"And after we realized that Heather isn't the killer, DJ freaked out and ran into the wall. Which was the noise you heard, and what knocked him out." Cody added.

Luckily, DJ was very tough, and he was able to recover rather fast, and he quickly came too and stood up.

"Whoa, what happened?" DJ said dazed, as he rubbed his head.

"You saw Heather, and then you went all crazy and stuff! And you were all like "AAHHH!" and, well we weren't there, but we heard about it from Gwen and Cody, and then you smacked into the wall and were all unconscious and knocked out and stuff, it was cool!" Izzy explained wildly acting things out as she said them.

When she was done, DJ remembered everything…and he reacted the same as he did before…running away screaming. Except this time, he ran down the hall instead of into the wall, unfortunately, no one knew where he was going and with a giant 5-star hotel, it could be a while before anyone found out.

"Hmm, wait a second! I think I've got this whole thing figured out!" Izzy said to herself aloud, (remember she has an IQ of 188). "I know who the killer is! It's ---"

A brick fell out of the ceiling and landed on Izzy's head, knocking her out cold.

"Well, I should have seen _that_ coming." Chris said, rolling his eyes. A different door opened and group 3 entered the hallway.

"Hey! What's all the noise?" Harold asked.

"Well…DJ is having a nervous breakdown and is running wildly through the hotel. Heather is innocent, she was found in the closet, either dead, or paralyzed or unconscious…or whatever…. And lastly, Izzy was knocked unconscious by a falling brick, right after she figured out who the killer was." Cody explained.

"Hang on, I zoned out there." Leshawna replied. "I didn't hear any of that."

_**Important: **__Vote in the poll! Time is running out. The killer's identity will be revealed in Chapter 9. After Chapter 10, the story is going to take 3 different paths to 3 different endings, each one is going to be two chapters long, which means this story has 16 planned chapters! If you want, you can send me a suggestion for an ending. Preferably from a personal message, so no one else can see it…but you can submit it in a review if you want._


	8. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this so live with it!

To Die For

Chapter 8: What Happened?

Nobody seemed to notice that Izzy had woken up, at least until they heard her say "Ugh…what happened?"

"Izzy? You're awake! Are you ok?" Owen yelled, as Izzy slowly stood up and rubbed her head.

"I-I think so…" Izzy said, she took her hand away from her head, there was a big bump where the brick had landed. "…did we win?"

"…Win what?" Cody replied.

"The challenge! Who won?" Izzy asked annoyed. "What else would I be talking about?"

"The challenge? What challenge? What are you talking about?" Courtney asked.

"The Awake-a-Thon! Duh!" Izzy replied, rolling her eyes, even more annoyed than before.

"The Awake-a-Thon?" Gwen repeated. "Wasn't that one of our first challenges?"

"Yeah, it was our 2nd challenge. Duncan fell asleep on the toilet and let Gwen win." Courtney replied. "But…why doesn't Izzy remember that?"

"Oh, great…she's gone and lost her memory." Leshawna cried, "This just can't be easy, can it?"

Izzy was just looking around with a vacant stare on her face. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Well, it appears that you've got amnesia, and you can't remember anything since the 2nd episode of Total Drama Island." Gwen answered impatiently. Izzy's vacant stare became a worried one.

"Well, can you guys do anything about it?" Izzy asked.

"Well, I have an idea." Cody declared. "Maybe we can restore her memory. I've seen a couple of things on TV, or in movies that worked! We can try hitting her in the head."

"Allow me." Leshawna said as she picked up Heather, and threw her at Izzy. Izzy was knocked over, but she was ok. Leshawna didn't do that to hurt Izzy, she just always wanted to throw Heather at someone. "So, do you remember anything?"

"Nothing that I couldn't remember before." Izzy answered, as she stood up. "Can't we just wait until my memory comes back? Why is it so important that I remember anything right now?"

"Well, because, you're the only one who knows who the killer is!" Owen answered.

"Killer? What killer? Where did that come from?" Izzy asked turning to her boyfriend, whom she could no longer remember was her boyfriend.

"Oh wow, did we really forget to tell you about that?" Cody asked rhetorically.

The remaining 9 people that are not Izzy explained what was going on. There are 2 reasons that I'm not going to go into detail. 1- I'm lazy. 2- You should've already read all about it and if not, than what the hell are you doing reading chapter 8?

"Whoa…. That sucks…for you guys that is…because _I'm_ the killer." Izzy yelled laughing maniacally while brandishing a knife. This was met with looks of shock and horror, except for Cody who remained indifferent.

"No she isn't." Cody replied. "Last chapter, the important notice at the end said that we'd have to wait until next chapter to find out who the killer is."

"He's right, I was just kidding." Izzy laughed as she dropped her knife. "That wasn't even a real knife, it was plastic!" Izzy continued to laugh, while everybody else went silent.

"Wait! I just got an idea!" Owen announced breaking the silence. He ran up to Izzy, and then he kissed her on the lips. After the kiss, Izzy just looked at Owen for a second, and then she lunged at Owen and kissed him back.

"Wait, Izzy, do you remember anything?" Harold asked.

"Yeah!" Izzy yelled excitedly. "…kind of… I remember Owen winning the $1,000,000 in Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island, but nothing about a killer…"

"Ugh, open sesame?" Owen said… when nothing happened, he fell to his knees. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed that he was standing on a trapdoor, which opened underneath him. Why did it wait until now to open? Was it the sudden weight change? Or was it the magical phrase that Owen had uttered just seconds before? Either way, the door opened and sent Owen tumbling through.

Everybody walked over to the trapdoor and looked down, it was too dark to see how far down the chute went.

"Owen!?!" Izzy yelled. There was no response.

"Chris! Where does this lead?" Cody asked.

"Down?" Chris replied with a shrug. "I don't know, there are so many trapdoors in this place it's impossible to know which one leads where. Rest assured they all lead to safety."

"That's good enough for me, I'm going in!" Izzy yelled as she got ready to enter the chute.

"Wait!" Courtney warned. "I don't think that's a good idea! You don't know where that leads!" Izzy ignored the warning and continued to prepare to jump.

"She's right!" Harold agreed. "Are you really going to trust Chris?" Izzy ignored Harold as well, and she dove into the chute, headfirst.

"Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Courtney yelled so angrily, that she didn't even realize she was talking out loud. As everyone watched Izzy disappear into the darkness. "You know what? Screw Izzy! I'm going to the bathroom!" Courtney stormed out of the room.

"Wait!" Gwen yelled "Don't go off alone! Ugh! Doesn't anyone watch horror movies anymore?"

"Aww, forget her." Chris said. "She'll be fine. The killer never kills the annoying bossy chick."

"…True, at least not until the ending." Gwen agreed.

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the bathroom.

"Holy crap! What was that?" Cody yelled.

"If you want my guess…I'd say that the bossy girl just bought the farm." Leshawna guessed.

"Wow, is it this late already?" Chris asked looking at his watch. "Is it the end of the story already?"

"…Guys! Come on! We have to go see if she's ok!" Harold yelled.

Everyone sprung up and ran down the hall toward the bathroom. When they got there it became pretty obvious that Leshawna was correct. The bathroom door had fallen off its hinges, and was now lying on the floor inside the bathroom. The far side of the door appeared to be propped up on something. Gwen stepped over the door, and checked to see what the door was on.

When Gwen saw what was under the door she covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

"What is it?" Cody asked seeing her expression. He quickly hopped over the door and checked as well. "It's Courtney!"

"So…" Leshawna said.

"I thought it was pretty obvious." Harold added.

"Ugh." Chris said as he rolled his eyes. "Now we have to wait for Chef to return." As you may have guessed, Chef just happened to walk into the bathroom right after Chris said that.

"Ah, Chef, just on time," Chris continued. "As always."

"Come on, Chris. Let's take Courtney back to Camp Wawanakwa." Chef said, as he and Chris moved the door and carried Courtney down to the boat to bring her back to Camp Wawanakwa.

_**Important:**__ Only one chapter left until the killer is revealed! At the next update the polls are closing. Hurry up!_


	9. Killer's Identitiy at Last is Learned

Disclaimer: I don't own any TDI related stuff, but you can help to change that by donating to the semi-official "Help-me-buy-some-useless-stuff-that-he-wants-and-will-in-no-way-affect-your-life fund".

**I added the name of the first reviewer who figured out who the killer was, if they don't want their name in my story, PM me, and I'll take it out right away.**

**Just a heads up; you may find that this chapter is rather boring, but this chapter is just to explain who the killer is, and why they did what they did.**

To Die For

Chapter 9: Killer's Identity at Last is Learned

"This is just like that stupid killer episode all over again!" Leshawna complained. "Except, at least in the episode I got to eat some brownies."

"Leshawna, calm down, this is nothing like that, for one, this is real." Harold replied attempting to comfort her. She glared at him.

"Henry, you're not helping…" Lindsay said, her hands on her hips.

"He's right though. There's only one similarity between now, and that episode. And that is the fact that Chris and Chef both left us all alone." Bridgette pointed out.

"Wait a second…" Harold thought out loud. "That's weird…"

"…umm, not really…" Gwen replied, "Chris never really liked us that much, I was actually surprised that he stayed with us as long as he did."

"No not that, a few chapters ago, Chris said that he wasn't going to leave us alone with a killer on the loose." Harold explained. "You know lawsuits and all that…"

"Well, when has Chris ever told the truth?" Leshawna replied. "We need someone smart to figure this out."

Everyone turned to Cody. "What?"

"Well, you've been pretty quiet lately. What's on your mind?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, I've just been thinking, that's all." Cody replied.

"That's why I said "What's on your mind"." Bridgette stated.

"Well, we're all 5 feet apart, and one of us is a killer…you know…do the math…" Cody said.

Everybody, except for Gwen, thought about what Cody said for a second, looked at each other and began to freak out.

Everybody else was in such a hurry to leave that they didn't bother to take the time to form a single file line. Everybody was trying to leave at once, which just caused them to get stuck in the doorway like the stooges they are.

Gwen grabbed the closest person to her, which was Cody, by the shirt collar. With one less body in the doorway, the other 4 campers fell through the doorway and ran in random directions.

"Gwen! Let me go! Don't kill me!" Cody yelled squirming to escape Gwen's grip. "I mean, don't get me wrong, if this were under any other circumstances, I wouldn't mind."

"Cody, I'm not the killer." Gwen said as she let go of Cody's shirt. "But, I think that I know how we can find out who is."

"Don't say that! Someone might throw a brick at you!" Cody yelled as he jumped in front of Gwen and began to protect her from any flying objects that might want to assault her.

"Could you please go away?" Gwen complained trying to sound less annoyed than she really was. After Cody ignored her, she pushed him out of her way and walked out of the bathroom, quickly followed by Cody.

"Sorry." Cody replied, "So, how do you think we can figure out who the killer is?

"Just think about it." Gwen replied. "When Courtney left for the bathroom, who was left with us?"

"We were all together, weren't we? Well, everyone except for DJ, but, he'd be too nice to hurt anyone…isn't he?" Cody said.

"I don't know, I mean, he was the only one who could've done it, right?" Gwen reasoned. "It's got to be him. There's no one else."

"I guess you're right. But, what can we do about it?" Cody asked, nobody ever thought of what they were going to do when they found the killer.

"I don't know, find a phone and call Chris I guess…or the police." Gwen replied. "Actually we may need the Canadian Navy. I mean DJ's huge."

"Hang on a second! It isn't DJ!" Cody said snapping his fingers. "Whoever said that someone hadn't sabotaged the door _before_ Courtney came in?"

"But, the only person who was in the bathroom before Courtney was…" Gwen began

"Me?" Came the familiar voice of everyone's favorite blond surfer girl, Bridgette. "Yes. You guys are right. I'm the killer."

"Wait, are you being serious? Because Izzy…" Cody began, but stopped when his voice cracked from nervousness.

"Yes, I'm serious. But I don't want to hurt you guys, you're my friends." Bridgette replied friendly.

"Then why did you try and kill me at dinner?" Gwen asked.

"Four words: I needed an alibi." Bridgette answered.

"No! That's only three words." Cody corrected, without actually counting, so he assumed more than he corrected.

"I know how to count, it was four." Bridgette countered. "As I was saying, I missed your head on purpose. I needed to frame Heather, and then when everyone was sure it was her, I was going to fake a fight with her, and kill her. She would die hated, and I would live as a hero."

"But…why'd you kill Beth and Eva?" Cody asked.

"I killed Beth because, ever since she stood up to Heather, Heather hated her. And Eva was an accident, I was just going to knock her out, like everyone else, but she charged at me, I had no choice, I had to kill her. But seriously, who's going to miss her?" Bridgette explained.

"That is true." Cody agreed.

"Actually, I was pretty surprised I got away with that whole bathroom excuse. I guess it was just dumb luck that Gwen practically blurted out that she was the killer." Bridgette gloated. "And I thought Noah would suspect me because I was across the table and to the right of you, the perfect place to throw the knife at the right side of your head."

"Of course, after awhile I began to slip up. 'I Own Cody' discovered that I was the killer, I decided to lay back and relax, and quit while I was ahead. But I forgot about the bathroom door, and now I've been exposed for who I truly am." Bridgette explained.

"Well, Bridgette, this has been fun and all, but…I really think we should get going." Gwen said nervously as she grabbed Cody's sleeve and they walked toward the fire escape.

"I don't think so." Bridgette said as she stepped between the duo and their exit. She pulled a knife out from her pocket and began waving it threateningly. "You guys know too much, you're not going anywhere."

"But I-I thought you said that you weren't going to hurt us." Cody stammered as he and Gwen began to back away from Bridgette.

"No, I said I didn't _want_ to hurt you, I never said that I wasn't _going_ to hurt you." Bridgette corrected. By this time, Gwen and Cody were backed up to a wall. "Goodbye, Gwen, I'm going to miss you."

Bridgette threw her knife right at Gwen's head.

Gwen didn't have time to react. Luckily, Cody had really good reflexes. He had managed to catch the knife, by the blade, without cutting off any of his fingers. However, as evildoers often do, Bridgette came prepared, and pulled out a second knife.

Cody realized what he had to do. He aimed as well as he could and threw the knife at Bridgette. If he missed he and Gwen were screwed.

And to make matters worse, Cody wasn't very skilled at knife throwing…


	10. Ending 1 part 1

Disclaimer: TDI belongs to whoever owns it, which is not me, because nobody wanted to donate to the HMBSUSTHWAWINWAYL Fund (see last chapter's disclaimer)

**Out of all three endings, this one is probably going to be the shortest.**

To Die For

Chapter 10: Ending 1 Part 1

Since Cody wasn't very skilled at knife throwing, the knife had missed Bridgette completely. In fact, it wasn't even close. The knife pinned itself high above Bridgette's head; but, for some reason, Bridgette collapsed anyway.

"Wait, what just happened?" Cody said, looking at Bridgette, she wasn't moving. "D-Did I kill her?"

"You didn't even come close to hitting her." Gwen replied, slowly walking up to Bridgette. "But, she isn't breathing."

"What if she had Heart attack? Maybe the knife scared." Cody suggested.

"No, that can't be it. She once said that she saw someone get eaten alive by sharks." Gwen remembered. "I think she can handle someone throwing a knife at her."

"But she-" Cody began, but something about Bridgette stopped him midsentence. He walked up to Bridgette and examined her head, up close. She had some kind of wire sticking out of the top of her head. Cody knocked on her head, it was made of wood.

"This…isn't Bridgette. It's a puppet." Cody said turning to Gwen. "When I threw the knife I must've accidentally cut through the wire and with nothing left supporting it, it fell."

"For a puppet, it's very life like." Gwen said peering at the puppet with awe. "And, if that isn't Bridgette…where's the real Bridgette?"

"A better question would probably be: Who and where is the puppeteer?" Cody pointed out as he and Gwen looked up at the ceiling because puppeteers generally hang out above their puppets. Unfortunately they didn't notice that someone was sneaking up on them from behind.

"Wait, if that Bridgette was a puppet, does that mean that she wasn't really the killer?" Gwen asked turning to face Cody to wait for an answer, he didn't hear her. Gwen noticed some movement from the corner of her eye and turned toward the source.

There standing in front of her (and behind Cody) was a very large…very creepy man wearing a hockey mask, wielding a chainsaw in one hand, and had a hook covering his other hand. Need a better description? Think back to the episode "Hook, Line and Screamer," the big scary guy at the end that Gwen beat up…

"Remember me?" The big scary killer said in his unfittingly high pitched voice. Hearing the unfamiliar voice, Cody turned around.

"Not really…" Cody replied…Gwen remained silent, her mind was blank, she couldn't think of what to do.

"Well, I remember you. And I've come to get my revenge!" He started his chainsaw, pulled his arm back, and swung for Gwen's head. Fortunately, (or unfortunately, depending on who you're rooting for) Cody grabbed Gwen by the back of her shirt collar and pulled her out of the way. The chainsaw came so close it cut of a small bit of Gwen's hair.

Cody and Gwen ran out of the room into a long hallway full of lots and lots of doors. They both ran up to random doors, but they were all locked. Eventually, Gwen and Cody reached the end of the hall, every door along the way had been locked, which meant that they had nowhere left to run.

Cody and Gwen turned to face their oncoming attacker.

"Gwen, please forgive me for this." Cody said.

"For wh-" Gwen was cut short as Cody grabbed her head and firmly pressed his lips against hers, it took Gwen a second to realize that Cody was kissing her before she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Gwen, I just had to do that before I died." Cody apologized, turning his head away from Gwen so she wouldn't see him smiling.

Time to turn our attention back to the psycho…. The psycho slowly came closer to Cody and Gwen, and he got his hooked hand ready to strike…

But before the psycho could attack…a nearby locked door swung open, and smacked the killer with enough force to knock him out. It was DJ who single handedly, stopped the psycho killer for a while, with a door. DJ was still freaking out, so he didn't notice Cody, Gwen or the psycho.

Cody looked at the psycho, turned to the open door, then turned to Gwen. Gwen nodded then headed through the open door, followed by Cody. DJ however was still fumbling with the locked door across the hall, and hadn't thought to go back the way he came. Cody walked up behind DJ grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into the other room with Gwen.

After all three of them were inside the room, Gwen closed the door and locked it.

"DJ where have you been?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. Everywhere, I guess." DJ replied shrugging. "Where are the others?"

"We could tell you but then we'd have to kill you." Cody replied darkly, Gwen slapped him.

"We don't know." Gwen corrected.

"Oh, well, did you ever catch the killer?" DJ asked.

"We almost came close to sort of catching the killer." Cody answered.

"In other words, no." Gwen admitted.

"Do you at least know who it is?" DJ questioned.

"Yes!" Cody responded.

"Who?" DJ continued.

"It was me!" Cried that same annoyingly high pitched voice from before, it was coming from behind the trio. The three turned around and saw the psycho killer blocking the only door in the room.

"Well, that's a fire hazard." Gwen said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice "only one door in the whole room? Not even a window?"

"I guess we're screwed." Cody replied.

The psycho started up his chainsaw and got ready to strike (again)…

**Sorry about how short this chapter was…but oh well…live with it! Ending number 1 should be done soon!!!**


	11. THE END! Kind Of

Disclaimer: I claim to disclaim that which has been claimed by those who were able to claim what I wish I could claim, but cannot because it was claimed before I claimed what I never claimed to claim.

To Die For

Chapter 11: The End…Kind of…

The killer lifted the chainsaw over his head, and swiped it horizontally in an attempt to take out all three teens at once. Cody and Gwen dove out of the way, but they didn't see DJ move. When Cody turned back to see if DJ was ok, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Gwen, did you-" Cody began turning back to Gwen, but she wasn't there either. "G-Gwen? DJ? Oh man…it's the 8th grade dance all over again…" Cody sighed, and then turned to the psycho. The psycho once again raised the chainsaw above his head. But before the psycho could do anything else, Cody felt something pull his shirt collar obscuring his windpipe.

Gasping for air, Cody began to lift off the ground by his shirt collar. The next thing he knew, he was in a different room, and was surrounded by Gwen, DJ, Harold, Lindsay and Leshawna.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Cody gasped, rubbing his throat. "Where are we, and how'd we get here?"

"Well, we were right here the whole time." Harold replied. "And we're…here. And we saved you guys by pulling you up through the floor. Actually, Leshawna and I did, Lindsay didn't do much."

"No, you did save us yet. That killer's going to be up here any second now." DJ pointed out. "We've got to get out of here."

"He's right, let's go!" Leshawna said as she opened the door, but the psycho was waiting right on the other side of the door. Leshawna slowly closed the door. "On second thought, let's wait it out here." Leshawna walked away from the door.

The psycho knocked the door over, and approached the group. The 5 of them who were not Lindsay looked at each other and ran in separate directions (Harold grabbed Lindsay). The psycho saw this coming and swung his hook toward the biggest, easiest target, DJ, but all that he was able to do was rip DJ's sleeve a little.

The group ran out the door, and down a long, narrow hallway. It didn't take long for the 6 of them to trip over one another and form a large messy heap of teenagers.

"Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!" Cody yelled, he was at the bottom of the pile.

"My mom always told me I'd regret laughing at those stupid commercials." Harold sighed solemnly, snapping his fingers.

The psycho slowly, and silently, crept up behind the arguing pile. Raised his hook and was (once again) above the unsuspecting group of 16 year olds. Before the psycho could kill anyone, there was a loud clang which echoed throughout the hall for a couple minutes, and the killer fell to the ground unconscious.

The noise grabbed the attention of the campers stuck in the pile. Standing behind him was Duncan holding a frying pan (which was slightly dented), and smiling triumphantly.

"Duncan? What are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"I couldn't let him get away with hitting me with that board back in chapter 6. So I came back to get my revenge."

"Don't forget about me." Courtney said as she walked out from behind Duncan, and helped everyone out of the pile.

"C'mon guys, we've got some time! Let's get out of here!" Leshawna cried.

"How? It's practically a 5 kilometer swim to get to Camp Wawanakwa." Cody replied.

"Chris and Chef are here. We can take the boat." Duncan replied.

"Ok, well then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Leshawna yelled. "Where's the boat?"

"Through there." Courtney replied pointing to a door right next to the group. Through the door, Chris and Chef were waiting by a boat in the lake, waving for the group to hurry up and get in the boat.

It looked like everything was going to work out…until the psycho jumped out from some bushes front of the group of teenagers.

"Oh crap." Duncan replied.

"Don't worry guys!" Cody said, "Just run for the boat."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked but before anyone could say anything else, Cody charged into the psycho's gut, headfirst, knocking the killer over. Everybody else ran to the boat, while Cody ran back into the Playa des Losers resort place and the psycho followed.

Cody turned around to check how much distance was between him and the psycho, unfortunately, he didn't see that the hall was coming to an end, and he crashed into a wall.

For the fifth time, the psycho caught up and got into position to strike with his deadly hook. Cody, knowing there was no one left who could help him out of this, closed his eyes and waited for his inevitable demise.

But, sticking with tradition, something managed to save Cody, at the last second. There was a loud cracking noise and then an equally loud crash.

After hearing that, and realizing he was still alive, Cody opened his eyes, and saw the psycho on the ground with a big bump on his head. Cody looked up and saw (the real) Bridgette, holding her ankle, next to her was her surfboard, with a big crack through the center.

"Wait, what happened?" Cody said

"I hit him with my surfboard, and he fell on my ankle, and I think he broke it." Bridgette explained.

"Can you walk?" Cody said without thinking.

"…No…that's why I said "I think he broke it"." Bridgette repeated annoyed.

"Right…sorry."

You probably saw this coming, but the psycho once again stood up, this time he didn't care to be sneaky, he just wanted to kill something, he grabbed his chainsaw and turned to face Cody and Bridgette.

"Cody, run! Forget about me and run!" Bridgette yelled motioning for Cody to leave.

"No. Bridgette I can't leave you here to die." Cody replied as he grabbed her under the arms and attempted to carry her to safety…he failed. Cody wasn't very strong and he couldn't pick up Bridgette, so he had to resort to dragging her, which meant he had to drag her ankle, which was possibly broken, this led to severe discomfort for Bridgette.

"Cody, just leave! I'll be fine!" Bridgette lied, Cody ignored her, and the psycho got ready to attack. Even after Cody realized that he wouldn't be able to outrun the killer while dragging Bridgette, he still refused to leave her there to die.

Cody and Bridgette looked up at the killer, just in time to see him swing his hook down and kill them both in one swing.

The End.

No, not really.

Cody and Bridgette looked up at the killer, just in time to see him swing his hook and _try_ to kill the teens. But something else had caught Cody's eye, something big and heavy. That certain something was about to fall on the psycho. And then that something _did_ land on the psycho, crushing him. Not killing him, just knocking him out _**again!**_

Cody and Bridgette just stared at the 296 lb weight that had fallen on the psycho, saving Cody and Bridgette's lives.

"Owen? Are you ok?" Bridgette asked concerned.

"Woo-hoo!" Owen cheered. "That was AWESOME!!!"

"Owen! No time to explain! Chris is here to get us out of here, but I can't carry Bridgette by myself, can you help?" Cody asked, then he looked over at Bridgette. She was giving him that 'what's that supposed to mean' look. "I'm not saying she's fat! I'm saying I'm weak."

"Sure," Owen said, as he hoisted Bridgette onto his shoulder. Cody led the way back to Chris. The door was just down the hall, so it didn't take long for them to get to the boat.

The three teens jumped into the boat.

"Okay Chris, we can go now." Courtney said to Chris motioning for him to leave the island.

"Wait!" The escaping teens and Chris and Chef heard a certain insane redhead yell, as she jumped out a window on the second floor of the resort, landed on her feet and jumped into the boat. "Now you can go!" Izzy replied. Chris nodded and drove the boat away from Playa des Losers as fast as the boat would go.

"Izzy? What were you up to?" Owen asked.

"This…" Izzy said with a creepy smile on her face as she pulled out a remote with a big red button on it.

"What does that do?" Gwen asked. Izzy didn't respond, she just pressed the button, and then she turned her attention back to Playa des Losers. Everyone else followed her gaze.

After about 10 seconds, the entire island exploded. After the smoke cleared, everybody just stared, awe struck, at the massive explosion they had just witnessed, everyone except Izzy that is. Izzy took it upon herself to laugh maniacally while watching the smoldering remains of what used to be the Playa des Losers.

"Aww, crap. I just finished paying that place off." Chris replied as I typed the 2 words I've been waiting all chapter to type:

_**THE END**_

**It's too bad that there are still 2 more endings! Just because this ending came first, doesn't make it the real ending. All 3 endings are the real endings. You get to pick whichever ending you like the most.**


	12. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island belongs to some people that are not me.

**In case nobody figured it out, this chapter directly follows Chapter 9. Chapters 10 and 11 never happened.**

**This is probably going to be the hardest ending to follow until it's over.**

To Die For

Chapter 12: Déjà Vu

Despite Cody not having any experience throwing knives, he got lucky enough to hit Bridgette right in her esophagus, killing her almost instantly. It took a second for Cody to realize what had just happened.

"W-What have I done?" Cody cried, his eyes getting wide.

"Cody, don't worry, I think Bridgette will understand." Gwen said, trying to lighten Cody's mood, it didn't work. "You had to do it; it's going to be ok."

"I-I killed her." Cody replied sad, and ignoring Gwen. "I killed Bridgette."

"That's what you think!" Bridgette laughed, as she stood up and pulled the knife from her heart. Then she vanished in a big puff of smoke, leaving just the knife to drop to the floor.

"Huh?" Cody looked at where Bridgette was standing just seconds before. "How did that happen? Was…she a ghost?"

"…I guess so…" Gwen stated slowly.

"Mwah ha ha ha!" They could hear Bridgette's evil, ghostly laughter echoing throughout the halls of the resort. "Run all you want! I don't have much to do, now that I'm a ghost."

"Yep, we're screwed." Cody concluded as he and Gwen ran through a hall, trying to find a hiding spot from their deceased predator.

"Watch out!" Gwen yelled. Gwen pulled Cody back by his shirt collar. Cody rubbed his, once again, sore windpipe. Only then did he realize that a knife had been thrown at him, coming to rest on a nearby wall. It couldn't have missed him by more than an inch…oh wait, this is Canada…it couldn't have missed him by more than 2.54 centimeters.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here, now!" Cody yelled, he grabbed Gwen's arm and he started to run through the hall.

Gwen stopped him. "How? We're stuck on an island, with no boat to leave with." Gwen replied. "And it's got to be at least a 5 kilometer swim back to Camp."

Since neither Cody nor Gwen were moving, Bridgette figured they were an easy target and threw another knife. This knife came so close it tore off one of Cody's sleeves, Cody himself was not harmed.

By this time, Cody became petrified with fear, so Gwen grabbed his still sleeved arm, and dragged him down the hall.

When they reached the end of the hall, they were very displeased to find that all of the doors had been bolted shut, (or at least Gwen was, Cody was still kind of out of it).

"Crap. We're trapped." Gwen stated.

"Trapped between what?" Cody asked, peering down hall "I don't see anything."

"That's because you didn't look hard enough." Bridgette's voice boomed as she materialized in front of the hero with one sleeve, and the heroine with turquoise and black hair.

"Bridgette? Where-? How-? Why?" Cody struggled to form a complete sentence as he and Gwen backed up against the wall.

"I told you already, you guys know too much." Bridgette explained.

"But, you're dead…what difference could it possibly make if we were to tell anyone that you're the killer?" Gwen replied.

"…uh. No-Nothing…I'm just bored. Th-That's all." Bridgette hesitated, obviously having to think about her answer for a second.

"Bridgette, you obviously had to either think about that answer, or convince yourself that it was true. Why don't we all just forget this ever happened? After all, now you can stay with Geoff for the rest of your afterlife!" Cody suggested, chuckling nervously and wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Oh, Cody, Cody, Cody, you naïve boy you. You have no idea how the supernatural live, I am forever stuck, haunting this island alone. I'm never going to see Geoff again." Bridgette explained, her eyes starting to tear.

"Oh…that sucks." Gwen replied, sympathetically, she too looked like she was about to start crying. Gwen tried to imagine how she'd feel if she could never see Trent again.

"Thanks, Gwen, that means a lot…but, I'm still going to have to kill you guys." Bridgette added, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a shotgun. "If you want the truth, I'm really only doing this so I won't be all alone for the rest of eternity. It's everything personal."

Bridgette aimed her shotgun at Gwen, Cody ran over to protect her.

"Cody, all you're doing is giving her a chance to kill us both with one shot." Gwen whispered into Cody's ear. Cody thought about that, then, deciding she was right, did the only thing he could think of. Cody tackled Bridgette, unfortunately, when someone gets tackled, they usual tighten their fists, and Bridgette's fist was on the trigger of a shotgun pointed at Gwen.

Bridgette's tightened grip on the shotgun caused it to discharge, and shoot Gwen through her heart.

Gwen fell to her knees and then onto all fours. A very painful expression on her face, coupled with painful grunts.

Normally, Cody would've thought it was odd that she wasn't bleeding, but since cartoon characters generally don't bleed, he didn't give it a second thought.

"GWEN!!!" Cody yelled running over to the injured goth girl. "No! Please don't die! It's going to be ok. Just don't die!" Cody began to cry as he hung his head, and Gwen slowly closed her eyes, and Bridgette looked down at Cody, a sense of pity had overtaken her…or so she let on…


	13. THE END! Almost

Disclaimer: If you lend me some money that I will never pay back then I can buy Total Drama Island…But until then, I will not be able to own it…boo-hoo.

**I'm having trouble thinking of a title for my next story, head over to my profile for more details.**

_I'm so excited!!! Just 3 more chapters!!! Don't be surprised if these last few chapters are shorter than the rest._

To Die For

Chapter 13: The End…Almost

Cody turned to Bridgette, slowly and dramatically.

Bridgette calmly looked back at him; she could tell that he was angry. She decided to try to explain.

"Cody, wait, let me explain-" Bridgette began, but Cody ignored her.

"You _killed___her! Like, forever!" Cody continued.

"If you'd just let me finish I'd-" Bridgette tried but Cody continued to ignore her.

"You're going to pay for this!" Cody yelled charging at Bridgette, she stepped to the side, and he crashed into the wall. Cody picked himself up, dusted off his shirt and got ready to charge again.

"She's alive!" Bridgette yelled. Cody immediately stopped.

"W-What?" Cody asked, turning back to Gwen. She was not there, "Wait, what's going on?"

"You're being punked, dude!" Geoff called as he ran into the room.

"Actually, we were all being punked." Noah corrected as he followed Geoff into the room. "Well, all of us except for Bridgette and myself."

"I don't get it, what's going on?" Cody yelled getting really confused.

"Here, I'll explain." Chris said as he entered the room next. "For the past, 12 hours, you've been being filmed for the big Total Drama Island straight to DVD/Blu-Ray movie 'Total Dire Drama' due to release…later… (maybe)…"

"Wait, this was all…just a movie?" Cody replied dumbstruck. "And we didn't know about it?"

"No, actually, for being the last person standing, and catching Bridgette, you get 100,000 dollars!" Chris announced, as Chef brought in a cardboard check for 100 grand.

"But, I thought we were on the metric system." Lindsay called from outside the building.

"In addition to getting the money, Cody also gets a spot on season 2, Total Drama Action!" Chris added.

"Really?" Cody said, getting excited.

"No. The season's already started in Canada, you took too long." Chris laughed. "Had you have solved the mystery sooner, you would've made it into the show."

"Wait, did Bridgette have a chance to win?" Cody asked.

"Yes, everyone did. You see we split you guys up into 3 groups, Bridgette, Noah and everyone else. Bridgette and Noah knew who the killer was the entire time." Chris explained.

"That's why I said: they punked everyone except for Bridgette and myself." Noah added.

"Bridgette had to 'kill' everyone before she herself was either killed or injured. Noah had to try and frame someone other than Bridgette, if he could convince even 1 person, he would win. And everyone else had to be the one who caught Bridgette in order for them to win, which is what you did."

"Ok, well, what about everyone who died? What happened to them?" Cody asked, gesturing to where Gwen's body was only minutes before.

"They're all ok." Chris answered. "They never even got hurt, well, except for Gwen. But, that is your fault Cody, you made Bridgette do it."

"I-I did? B-But I d-didn't mean to." Cody stammered.

"I'm just kidding, she's fine too." Chris replied snickering.

"But, I saw her get shot, and Bridgette, the knife practically cut her head off!" Cody argued. "How do you explain that?"

"That's the magic of the movies." Chris replied. "Cody, everyone's ok. Just take your damn check and get out of my hair."

"Hang on. Just one more question, why did you pick Noah? Why did he get to know about all of this?" Cody asked, pointing to Noah.

"Because he's a genius. We knew we wouldn't be able to keep the secret from him for long." Chris answered.

"So, none of this entire thing was real?" Cody asked, "Everything that happened today, none of it _really_ happened?"

"Well, not exactly, that thing that Gwen did to Heather with the L in her tan. That was real; it's still there, Heather just covered it up with some makeup after Chapter 1." Chris stated.

"Speaking of Gwen, where is she?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, probably somewhere making out with Trent." Chris replied with a shrug, obviously not really caring. "For someone who just made 100 grand, you ask a lot of annoying questions."

"C'mon, Cody, stop asking questions and let's go! We're having a 'Goodbye Wawanakwa' party tonight!" Geoff yelled.

"Well, the Codester is always up for a good party." Cody replied. "Let's go!"

And with that everyone ran out the door eager for their party.

But after everyone had left…**"Yes…go enjoy yourselves today…we'll see how you feel tomorrow…MWA HA HA HA!"**

**THE END…?**

_**dun…Dun…DUN!!!**_

_One more ending! We're almost done!_


	14. The Penultimate Chapter!

Disclaimer: Just check last chapter…or the one before that…or any of the other 11 chapters.

**This is it! The penultimate chapter! There isn't much of a twist to this ending, everything is pretty straight forward.**

**We are once again heading back to right after Chapter 9, Chapters 10-13 do not exist in this chapter, nor the next chapter.**

To Die For

Chapter 14: The Penultimate Chapter

Due to the fact that Cody wasn't very skilled at knife throwing, the knife pinned itself into the wall, at least 10 meters to the right of Bridgette, Cody didn't even come close.

"Ha! You missed!" Bridgette mocked.

_**KER-BLAM!**_

Bridgette's triumph, over Gwen and Cody, did not last long due to the fact that Owen had fallen onto her head, from above (as if there were any other way to land on someone's head), rendering her immobile.

"But _he_ didn't." Cody retorted with a nervous chuckle. Gwen and Cody helped Owen to his feet, and the 3 of them escaped before Bridgette could get up.

Cody, Gwen and Owen ran through hall after hall, desperate to find a hiding spot, that they were sure Bridgette wouldn't think of searching.

"Why did Bridgette have to be the killer? She's too smart, there's nowhere to hide." Cody said to no one in particular.

"Hang on…do you hear that?" Gwen whispered. She could hear someone talking nearby, they seemed to be talking to themself.

Cody either didn't hear, or decided to ignore her, "I mean if it were Lindsay, we could walk around with bed sheets on and she wouldn't notice us."

"Hey! I'm not that dumb!" Lindsay's voice was heard on the other side of the door Gwen was listening to.

"Lindsay?" Owen said, stopping in his tracks. Cody and Gwen both ran into him.

"Lindsay! Where are you?" Gwen called.

Lindsay opened the door and yelled back. "What? I can't hear you!"

"We just wanted to know which room you were in." Cody replied as the three of them walked toward the open door.

"Oh sure, like I'd tell you guys. You guys could be the killer, or killers…" Lindsay replied, Gwen pushed her out of the way and the trio entered the room Lindsay was attempting to guard. Inside they found Leshawna and Harold, they were both looking at the wall, as if oblivious to everything going on around them.

Gwen walked up to Leshawna. "Leshawna?" Gwen said seeing her friend's facial expression. "Le-shaw-na!" Gwen repeated putting extra emphasis on each syllable, and waving her hand in front of Leshawna's face.

"Whoa, what's wrong with them." Cody asked rhetorically, waving his hand in front of Harold's face. "They're like dummies."

"Oh yeah? Well, you're an unlucky geek, who can't get a date!" Harold countered, but not without muttering "Idiot!" under his breath.

"Guys?" Owen said, trying to get someone's attention, he failed.

"I meant like a puppet." Cody replied, innocently. "And you're one to talk, how many dates have you been on? And almost kissing Leshawna on the Dock of Shame doesn't count!"

"Guys?" Owen repeated, trying again to get the gang's attention, he was, once again, ignored.

"I'm on a date now." Harold announced. Leshawna slapped him upside the head.

"No you aren't! We broke up!" Leshawna replied.

"GUYS!" Owen yelled, this time everyone looked at him, "Bridgette's here." The other 5 teens followed Owen's gaze to the blond murderer. She was holding a shotgun, ready to shoot whoever got on her nerves first.

"Hi guys. 'What's up?'" Bridgette said, acting nice and friendly, sarcastically of course, she wasn't trying to fool anyone.

"Wait a second…Bridgette's the killer? But, why? She was always such a nice-" Leshawna began but Bridgette put her shotgun up to Leshawna's head.

"Nobody gets to talk except for me." Bridgette said, she looked Leshawna in the eyes. Leshawna could see that there was no sanity left in Bridgette's eyes.

"Bridgette, what happened to you, girl?" Leshawna asked.

"I told you to STOP TALKING!!!" Bridgette yelled, she was about to pull the trigger, Leshawna could see this and she closed her eyes.

They all heard a loud bang, but it wasn't the sound of a gunshot. Leshawna opened her eyes to find that Bridgette had not been able to pull to trigger due to being trampled by DJ.

"DK? Where've you been?" Lindsay asked.

"It's DJ, DK is a large monkey…but to avoid legal issues, I'm not going to go into that any further." DJ corrected.

"There's no time for that! Let's go!" Owen yelled, grabbing Lindsay by the wrist and running out the door, being followed by the other 5 campers that were not a homicidal maniac named Bridgette.

"Where do we go?" Owen called to the campers that were following him.

"I don't know, just run through random doors!" Cody yelled back.

Owen stopped abriptly, turned to the nearest door and opened it. The 7 campers ran through and immediately realized where they were, they ended up back in the same room they just left, the room that Bridgette was still in.

"Welcome back." Bridgette greeted, her shotgun was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she was holding a bazooka. "Now, who's first?"

"HIM!" Everyone (except for Owen) pointed at Cody, (for telling Owen to open the door that brought them back into this room).

"What?" Cody replied dumbstruck, looking at the 5 different fingers pointing at him.

"Works for me." Bridgette said, pointing her bazooka at Cody. "Goodbye, Cody, even _I'll_ miss you."

As you might have guessed, something convenient happened, which prevented Bridgette from shooting Cody…again.

Izzy had arrived! She finally reached the bottom of her chute (from Chapter 8). She attempted to dive at Bridgette, but, unfortunately she missed.

Instead of landing on Bridgette, she landed _close_ to Bridgette, but this was neither horseshoes, nor hand grenades, close doesn't count.

"Gutsy move, Izzy, but unfortunately, now, I'm going to have to kill _you_ first." Bridgette replied, putting the bazooka up to Izzy's face, the bazooka was only about 2 inches away from Izzy's nose. "Goodbye you Crazy Cocktail Waitress."

"One time! I served cocktails _one time!_" Izzy yelled angrily.


	15. The Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

**This is it! The final chapter! Finally, not that it wasn't fun writing this, but…it just feels good to know that I'm done…until the sequel…**

**Actually, I lied, there is one more chapter after this one. The Epilogue, which is more of a 'Trivia' section than anything else.**

**Ending 3 has 4 endings! You'll get more information later on in the chapter. (Ending 1 is the real ending, but I had to add in some random humor read on to find out what I mean). Be forewarned! This is one hell of a hard chapter to follow!**

To Die For

Final Chapter: The Finale

Izzy stood completely still, she didn't want to risk having her head removed due to Bridgette's finger slipping or something like that.

"Well, it's up to you; should I count to 3 and then shoot you…or should I just shoot you now?" Bridgette said, smiling evilly.

"Count to 3…" Izzy replied, trying to figure some way out of this.

"Very well then…" Bridgette responded shrugging. "1." Izzy tensed up. "2." Izzy closed her eyes tightly. "…2…" Bridgette repeated. "…2…" Bridgette started to sound like a broken record player. Izzy opened her eyes and noticed that Bridgette was staring at something behind her; Izzy also noticed that Bridgette was no longer pointing the bazooka in her face.

"What are you looking at?" Izzy asked turning around, then she froze too. Seeing this, everyone else in the room turned to see what they were looking at, all the remaining girls (and Owen) froze when they saw the sight they saw. If you haven't figured it out yet, the sight they saw was Justin.

Justin had returned to the island, found the campers, ripped off his shirt, and saved Izzy, all without saying a word.

Cody, Harold, Justin and DJ (being the only ones not distracted by the gorgeous…er…I mean…shirtless Justin) grabbed Owen and the girls and ran out of the room.

"Thanks, Justin! You couldn't have arrived with better timing!" Cody told to Justin, who replied with a smile and a nod.

"That's not true! You didn't have to cut it so close! I was one number away from having my head blown off!" Izzy yelled. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't think that I would be able to live too well without my head on."

"That would've been a shame." Leshawna said sarcastically. Earning her an angry glare from both Izzy, Owen and Izzy. Izzy's stare was angry enough to be mentioned twice.

"Hey, Justin, you just got here, like 5 minutes ago right?" Harold asked. Justin nodded. "Do you know which way is the exit?" Justin nodded again, and ran to a nearby door.

The others followed him to the door, Justin grabbed the doorknob, but hesitated before opening the door.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Gwen yelled. Gwen pushed Justin out of the way and she threw the door open. Sure enough, that was the right door, and now there was only 1 thing that stood between our heroes and absolute freedom, however that one thing happened to be blond, and was pointing a bazooka in our heroes' direction.

"Aw crap." Was all DJ could say.

"You're not leaving that easily!" Bridgette replied. "I'm not going let any of you leave!"

"Who's first?" Bridgette asked, looking at the 8 campers in front of her. "Cody? Izzy? Justin, perhaps? Or better yet…let's see how many of you I can take out with one rocket."

Bridgette aimed toward the middle of the group (which meant she was kind of aiming at Lindsay).

"There's no one left in the mansion to save you guys this time!" Bridgette laughed, she obviously had never seen any cartoons before because she paused to enjoy her triumphant victory.

Seeing the faces of the defeated campers, Bridgette figured she'd just kill them all now. But before she could pull the trigger (honestly, who didn't see that line coming?), she felt something hard hit her in the back of the head, she fell over, and then the bazooka hit her in the head, she didn't die, she was just knocked out.

The others looked down at what had hit Bridgette, it turned out that someone had thrown a thick novel at the back of her head. Everyone looked up to see Noah coming to retrieve the formerly airborne work of fiction.

"Noah? What are you doing here?" Leshawna asked. Justin started to do some hand motions, obviously trying to explain something without speaking.

"Justin, we all know that you can talk, just tell us what you want to say." Gwen replied, annoyed (as usual).

Justin sighed. "He came with me, on the same boat, along with Chris, Chef and Duncan."

Everyone, except for Justin and Noah, turned back to Bridgette. Chris, Chef and Duncan had arrived at the scene, and were busy handcuffing Bridgette.

"Nice work, dude!" Chris said, high-fiving Noah.

"What can I say? I'm just that good." Noah replied superciliously. "And I'll gladly accept any offerings of gratitude that anyone would like to give me."

The 8 campers that had been saved by Noah looked at each other, but no one said anything.

"…Ok, ok, I'll pay him." Cody eventually broke the silence, he reached into one of his pockets, pulled out some money, and handed it to Noah.

"Why thank…what? There are only 3 dollars here!" Noah exclaimed angrily.

"So? That's 3 dollars you didn't have this morning."

"You cheap little son of a-" Noah began but Chris tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Noah? Duncan, Chef and I feel we deserve a cut of that." Chris stated, then took the money out of Noah's hand.

"The gratitude is seriously lacking here." Noah muttered to no one in particular, as the 12 campers/Chris/Chef boarded Chris's boat, DJ carried Bridgette; and the 13 of them headed back to Wawanakwa.

**WARNING!!! This story is about to get **_**VERY**_** weird, and it is going to lose all of its serious content, this is what happens when I get bored. Ending 3-1 ends here!**

_Later that night (9:46 pm)_

Bridgette had been locked in the kitchen until she could be picked up by the police. By this time, she had woken up, and was sitting in the corner, crying to herself.

No one could understand what she was up to, she seemed…almost pathetic. Some campers actually started to feel bad for her, while the others couldn't forget the fact that she had managed to kill some of their fellow campers, despite her being a vegetarian.

"It wasn't my fault!" Bridgette tried to convince herself, "Chef even told me, it was Heather's fault."

This was true, when they had gotten back to camp, Chef Hatchet had examined her mind, (to see if she was going to be ok from the bazooka-related head injury). It turned out that when Heather had run Bridgette over, she actually managed to rearrange Bridgette's mind, that's right, Heather had scrambled Bridgette's mind; which is what caused her to go insane, after a quick head surgery, (which did _not_ require shaving Bridgette's head), she was back to normal.

Unfortunately, the police were already on their way to pick up Bridgette, there was nothing they could do, Bridgette was going to get arrested…or was she?

**Here comes another split, it isn't going to go into any more chapters, but you can pick between either of the next two endings:**

**Ending 3-2: Short Sweet (kind of) and to the point**

The door was rammed down as several police men swarmed in and surrounded Bridgette.

"Let's get her!" One man said, and the entire crowd rushed in and grabbed Bridgette, they dragged her away, and she is currently serving 9-10 years in prison

THE END

OR

**Ending 3-3**

"Let's get her!" One man said, but when the entire crowd rushed in they accidently grabbed a kitchen fork and carried it away yelling "YES! WE GOT HER!"

The fork is currently working in the prison kitchen serving soup (with relative difficulty due to the holes) for the next 9-10 years.

THE END

**Ending 3-4: The More Seriousier Ending**

"Bridge?" Geoff's voice interrupted Bridgette's thoughts.

"Geoff? Is that you?" Bridgette called back. "Where are you?"

"Out here!" Bridgette ran over to a window, from there she could see Geoff "I've got great news! The police arrived." Geoff replied, Bridgette tensed up, figuring they were going to arrest her.

"Are they coming in here?" Bridgette asked back.

"No, they left!" Geoff replied. Bridgette felt relieved yet confused.

"But, why?" Bridgette asked back again.

"Because," Geoff continued. "We just explained what really happened, how it was all Heather's fault!"

"Did she get arrested?"

"No, she couldn't get arrested, it was never revealed if she lived or not. And the police only accept criminals _'dead or alive'_ not _'semi-dead but could still be partially-alive due to no one checking to see if she was still breathing'_ so we're stuck with her." Geoff explained. "But hang on, I'll let you out!"

Geoff ran around to the front door, charged at it and broke it down. Looking around, Bridgette was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a rather large mushroom standing in the room.

"Thank you, Geoff! But Bridgette is in another castle." Toad yelled happily.

"What?"

Everything went dark.

Level 4-1.

THE END


	16. Trivia

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here…blah blah blah.

**These are in no specific order, just when I thought of them.**

Chapter 16: Trivia

**Heather/Sadie/Trent:** It is never revealed if Heather, Sadie or Trent survive.

**Life Alert:** Cody quotes the famous line from the Life Alert commercials "Help! I've fallen and can't get up!" in chapter 11.

**Typo:** In chapter 11, Duncan says "So, I came back to get my revenge." Originally, I had a typo that said "So I came back to get _me_ revenge." I guess it was because I was listening to Mr. Krabs at the time…

**Bridgette:** The decision to have Bridgette come back in Chapter 11 was completely last minute.

**Typo 2:** The name of this chapter was almost "Trent" instead of "Trivia".

**Gravity Issues:** Owen and Izzy both fall through a trapdoor, and yet Owen finds a way to fall back onto that same floor in both endings 1 and 3.

**Split Chute:** Izzy and Owen fall through the same trapdoor, and yet they both end up in different places.

**Is Justice Served?:** Ending 1 is the only time the bad guy is punished in the end.

**Mismatched Pair:** At first I referred to the building on Playa Des Losers as a mansion, but then I started calling it a resort.

**Marathon Maniac:** The reason that the bad guys always seem to catch up with Cody and Gwen near the ending is because of all those scary movie chase scenes where the killers catch up regardless of how impossible it would be.

**Metrics:** Throughout the story I mix in American and Canadian measurements. (I'm from the US,). A few times I write kilometers (as opposed to miles), but I also write inches instead of centimeters, (as I mentioned in Chapter 12).

**Alternate Titles:** _Total Death Island; Total Destroyer Island; Total Destruction Island; Total Dire Drama (as seen in Ending 2), s_omehow those changed into _To Die For._

**Random Fact:** Ending number 2 was the first ending I thought of. Why it became number 2? Even I do not know that…

**Nothing Personal:** This is a matter of opinion, (and I will fix this next story) but, nobody seemed to have a unique personality. A problem that was common through the entire story, for pretty much every character.

**A Ghost's Plea:** In Chapter 12, Bridgette says that she can never see Geoff again because she's stuck on Playa des Losers. What prevents Geoff from returning to see her?

**Location, Location, Location:** Originally in chapter 1, Bridgette was actually located on Gwen's left, not her right.

**Bloody Hell:** In Chapter 12, Cody ignores the fact that Gwen isn't bleeding thinking "cartoon characters don't bleed." That didn't stop the other characters in the story.

**No L:** The L that Gwen tanned onto Heather's forehead, was only mentioned in Chapter 1 and 13. The latter of which was just an explanation to why it was never again mentioned.

**Number Cruncher:** In a couple of chapters I gave some subtle hints that the killer was or was not present at the time. Like in chapter 14, I say DJ and Lindsay are followed by the other 6 campers, meaning Bridgette followed them as well.

**Super Geoff Bros:** That whole part with Toad in chapter 15, an obvious reference to Super Mario Brothers. I was playing Super Mario Bros 3 when I thought of the idea. I couldn't resist.

**Chapter 16:** I started this chapter with the intention of getting all of the trivia I could find…but I started it during chapter 11, and I'm too lazy to reread the story so this is where this chapter ends…

**And finally:** For the sixth time…I say: THE END!!!


	17. Important Message

Chapter 17: An Important Message

Just now, I reread my entire story…I had a lot of typos didn't I? You know what the sad part is? I double checked every chapter (except number 15).

Don't think I'm unable to not make mistakes, I'm just unable to notice them.

But me am able to right with grammar goodly.

THE RE-END AGAIN FOR THE 7th TIME


End file.
